


5 times hinata was picked up and turned off + 1 time it turned him on

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Hinata-centric, M/M, hinata has an off switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata has an off switch that turns into an on switch with certain people ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times hinata was picked up and turned off + 1 time it turned him on

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://yaoi-yaoieverywhere.tumblr.com/post/107279184896/okay-so-hinata-is-bouncy-right-he-gets-hyper  
> this isn't edited and it's 3 in the morning so there's probably a lot of mistakes rip me  
> this is so self indulgent and im not sorrY BYE

1: Kuroo

Kuroo is convinced that Hinata isn’t human. There is no possible way that a normal human being can have that much energy and Kuroo’s been around Bokuto and has to deal with Lev on a daily basis. But even Lev has his limits- Kuroo has seen it first hand, has worked Lev until his freakishly long limbs can’t even twitch anymore. 

But Hinata. Hinata never seems to tire out. 

Kuroo had just watched Karasuno do 15 rounds of straight flying falls. Everyone else is sprawled on the ground wheezing but Hinata is jumping up and down around Lev, laughing and chattering away, paying no heed to his nearly unconscious teammates. 

“That’s not normal.” Kuroo says incredulously. Something grabs his ankles and Kuroo nearly shits himself before he realizes it’s just Daichi.

“Hinata’s stamina is something that no one will ever be able to understand.” Daichi grunts and shamelessly uses Kuroo’s leg to help himself up. 

“Stamina I understand. That,” He points to where Hinata is now physically climbing Lev, “That is something else entirely. He’s like one of those wind up toys except the battery is possessed and never dies. I don’t know if I want to play with him or beat him to death.” 

Daichi makes an affronted sound and Suga, who looks slightly dead, gives Kuroo his best “don’t touch that freakish child” look that he can muster through his haze of exhaustion. 

“I’m not going to hurt him!” Kuroo laughs, lips curling up in a sharp grin. “I just want to see if he has an off button.” 

He has to. Lev’s off button is shaped like a human and responds to “Yaku.” Bokuto’s off button is his own emotions. Hinata has to have something that makes him stop moving. 

Kuroo approaches and Kenma eyes him suspiciously and seriously, that look is uncalled for. He’s not going to murder the boy, christ. Kuroo bends down at his waist to look under Hinata’s chin as if he could find a switch there, causing the redhead to squawk and flail away. 

Hinata immediately shields himself behind Lev who laughs when Hinata’s fingers accidentally squeeze against his side, “Captain, you’re scaring him!”

“I’m not scared.” Hinata insists even though he’s still halfway behind the tall Russian and looks like he’s ready to projectile vomit on Kuroo to fend him off. Lev continues to tease him, goading him on until Hinata completely forgets about Kuroo and begins leaping in an attempt to karate chop the top of Lev’s head.  
One of his leaps causes him to brush against Kuroo, making the boy flinch and stumble midair. Kuroo instinctively reaches out and plucks Hinata out of the air before he could crush Nekoma’s setter. 

He’s about to start scolding Hinata but then pauses when he realizes that Hinata has gone slack in his grip. Kenma has a look of surprise (raised eyebrows, slacker than usual mouth) as he stares up at the dangling Hinata and Lev has gone completely silent in shock.

The entire gym is quiet actually- waiting for Hinata to begin moving and flailing for dear life. But he doesn’t. He just lets himself be hauled around by his armpits, completely malleable. Kuroo can’t see Hinata’s face since he’s being carried from behind but imagines it’s completely slack and confused like the rest of his body, and if the way everyone is avoiding eye contact with Hinata, he’s right.

“Huh.” Kuroo considers after a moment, a grin spreading across his face. “Turns out he does have an off button.” 

“If I put you down, will you stop jumping?” Kuroo asks. He can see Hinata’s head nod, so he walks over to Karasuno’s captain, Hinata still lifted in the air, to deposit their middle blocker in front of him.

Hinata doesn’t spring to life immediately like Kuroo expects. He just stands there and looks up at Kuroo with wide, curious eyes, mouth slightly open and face still slack. It’s both cute and disconcerting and Kuroo has to avert his eyes.

Suga pats Hinata’s head, “You okay?”

And Hinata seems to boot up again. He turns away from Kuroo and nods, body vibrating as if he's about to start jumping again, but doesn’t. Hinata begins chattering and laughing again but he’s no longer leaping off walls. 

He’s definitely not human. 

2: Tsukishima 

Tsukishima is all for ignoring Hinata. The boy is so passionate and lively and all over the place that it’s exhausting. So he’s totally all for ignoring Hinata until he goes away. 

And it usually works. But when Hinata can’t get Tsukishima’s attention, he turns to Yamaguchi instead. Yamaguchi, who currently looks simultaneously trapped and amused as Hinata begins bounding all around him. The shorty is more amped up than usual, jumping higher and talking louder. 

Yamaguchi catches his gaze and Tsukishima can see the “SOS” flashing in his eyes. 

Tsukishima makes an annoyed sound but walks over anyway. What is he supposed to do? Punch Hinata in the head until he stops? Tsuki isn’t fond of Hinata in the least, but he doesn’t want to hurt him even though it seems like physical violence is the only way that Hinata will stop moving. 

Tsukishima approaches cautiously, trying to find the easiest way to rescue Yamaguchi without attracting Hinata’s attention. He eventually gets irritated and lifts Hinata off the ground, just like he saw Kuroo do weeks ago. 

And it actually works. Hinata immediately goes pliant, head slumping into his shoulders as he’s lifted into the air. Tsukishima was 75% sure it would work again, and it did and it’s kind of freaking him out. 

“Holy shit.” Tanaka whispers. “I thought it only worked with Kuroo.” 

“What-” Tsukishima starts, wanting to drop Hinata on the ground immediately but holds on in the off chance that the boy bounces back and begins tormenting Yamaguchi again. “What do I do with him.” 

“Maybe, uh, put him over there.” Yamaguchi suggests, pointing towards where Daichi and Suga are watching in shock. 

Tsukishima stomps over and thrusts Hinata forward, “Take him please.” 

Daichi nods, still in shock, and grabs Hinata and places him on the floor and Tsukishima strides back across the gym, as far away from Hinata as possible. 

When Hinata finally reboots, he spends the rest of the practice glaring distrustfully in Tsukishima’s direction, in which the tall blocker dutifully ignores.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi laughs and Tsukishima just shrugs. 

3: Tanaka

“Two on two- Me and Kageyama vs you and Hinata.” Tanaka declares at Nishinoya, pointing at the volleyball stuck in the tree. “Whoever can reach it first buys the losers pork buns.” 

“How is that fair?” Nishinoya argues, motioning wildly to the drastic differences in height. 

“Hinata can jump so that evens it out.” Kageyama nods like it makes perfect sense and Tanaka pats him on the back in agreement. Hinata immediately forgets about the unfairness and nods enthusiastically because yeah he can jump.

“Ready?” Tanaka starts, an intimidating look on his face (one that Nishinoya challenges with his own scowl). “Go!”

And Hinata fucking leaps, only a few inches away from the ball. Tanaka picked the wrong team members. He underestimated Hinata once again. He miscalculated.

Nishinoya is cheering him on as he revs up for another leap but Tanaka charges forward first, grabbing Hinata under the armpits and dangling him in the air as high as possible. “Kageyama, now is your chance! I turned him off!” And Kageyama nods, brandishing a stick to knock the ball down. 

Nishinoya is screaming, trying to tackle Tanaka to the ground so he can release the boy who is just hanging there like a piece of cloth, body swaying with every dodge that Tanaka executes. 

“That’s cheating!” Nishinoya argues.

“It’s called strategizing.” Tanaka grins and cheers when Kageyama finally knocks the ball down. 

He sets Hinata down and it takes the poor boy so long to reboot after being dragged around like a rag doll that Tanaka feels bad and buys them pork buns anyway.

4\. Asahi

Asahi is going to faint. Hinata is glaring down a tall and frightening man, Tanaka and Nishinoya are nowhere to be seen and Asahi is going to faint. 

“Don’t worry, Asahi. I’ll protect you.” Hinata declares, which is nice and Asahi appreciates the sentiment but it really won't do much since Hinata is also trembling. 

Asahi is ready to bodily shield Hinata but he really, really doesn’t want it to have to come to that. Tanaka’s shaved head rounds the corner and immediately runs over. 

“Thank God.” Asahi breathes.

His relief is a little too early though because Hinata is trying to join the fight that Tanaka is currently in (aka intense posturing and displays of masculinity). The boy lunges and Asahi lets out a stressed out whimper, immediately grabbing Hinata under his arms. He turns Hinata around so he can plead face to face for him to just stop- but he doesn’t even need to because Hinata goes completely still in his arms. 

Asahi has seen it work with others- has witnessed Hinata shut down when being lifted into the air, but he’s never seen it up close. Hinata is staring at Asahi with wide expectant brown eyes, his cheeks flushed pink. 

His lips are parted and his face is relaxed in a way that Asahi has never seen it before. Asahi can’t even find relief when the Tall and Frightening Man flees, because he can feel his face flaming red under the weight of Hinata’s gaze. 

He begins sputtering and has to put Hinata down before he collapses in embarrassment. Tanaka is laughing hysterically and apparently Noya is there too because he’s also pointing and laughing, but Asahi just places Hinata down gently and tries to compose himself. 

“But you’ve never seen it up close, have you?” Asahi whimpers, “You carry him facing away from you, so you don’t see his face. You don’t understand.” 

Nishinoya snorts and goes to where Hinata is still standing and lifts him up as much as he can (only a couple inches), but it does the trick. Hinata goes slack again and stares at Nishinoya and the Libero stops laughing immediately.

Red dusts the top of his cheeks as he places Hinata back on the ground, turning to face Asahi. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Nishinoya whispers.

5\. Daichi and Sugawara 

Kageyama and Hinata are fighting. Again. But someone (Tanaka) had dared Hinata to chug 3 energy drinks so the boy is even more high strung than usual. 

Suga doesn’t even know how the fight started or what it’s even about, but he recognizes the vein popping out of Daichi’s forehead that usually means physical violence is about to ensue. Suga doesn’t know why Kageyama doesn’t just lift the boy up himself- it’s weird. Everyone assumed that Kageyama would use Hinata’s off switch the most, but he never has. He just waits until someone else does it. Daichi figures it’s because he doesn’t want to look closely at Hinata’s face.

“I’ll get him.” Suga sighs, marching over to where Hinata is trying to body slam Kageyama into submission. He grabs the bundle of orange by the back of his practice shirt and stops him from flinging all 163 centimeters of himself at his partner. 

Suga drags him a few feet away so he can lift him into the air without any chance of Hinata using any of his extremities to accost Kageyama (who backed off as soon as he saw Suga approaching). 

Suga tries to avoid Hinata’s slack faced stare as he carries the boy back to their captain. He hands Hinata off to Daichi silently and takes a deep breath. 

“Hinata.” Suga starts, still trying to avoid eye contact. 

Hinata makes a small acknowledging noise and Suga nearly loses his resolve. Daichi gives him a sympathetic look from around Hinata’s body. 

Suga tries again, “Please stop disrupting practice.” 

Hinata nods. Suga wants to cry. 

“I know you want to fight Kageyama, but you need him to set for you.” Suga fights through it. 

“Yes, Suga-san.” Hinata mumbles almost instinctually, eyes still staring straight at the grey haired setter. 

“I can’t do this.” Suga says after a moment, plucking him from Daichi’s hands and turning him to face the captain instead. “You do it.”

Daichi snorts like it’s not a big deal but then gets an eyeful of Hinata’s compliant, waiting face and has to turn around and breathe. “Shit.”

“Be a captain.” Suga goads. 

Daichi scowls and whips back around, shutting his eyes and spewing out a quick lecture somewhere along the lines of “if you kill each other i’ll get mad.” When he finally opens his eyes again Suga is laughing and Hinata just nods and quietly apologizes. 

They put the boy down. Hinata stays in his spot. 

+1: Kageyama

“This is your fault.” Kageyama levels a glare at an indignant Hinata. His shirt is sticking to his chest uncomfortably and Hinata’s looks just as bad. 

Hinata had miscalculated his jump and smashed into Kageyama, sending them sprawling to the floor of the club room, Kageyama’s carton of milk exploding beneath them. They had both proceeded to wrestle angrily in the puddle of milk, effectively cleaning it off the ground but getting it on their clothes instead.

“I didn’t expect you to get scared.” Hinata lifts his chin and turns to grab his bag and change into a new shirt. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and strips his own soaked shirt, but can’t help but throw the empty carton at Hinata’s head. Hinata abandons the shirt he was about to change into so he can lunge at Kageyama. 

Kageyama dodges and chops Hinata in the head with a grin, only making him angrier, like a wild animal. A shirtless wild animal. 

Hinata jumps and nearly lands on Kageyama’s head, but Kageyama reaches out and grabs Hinata under the shoulders. He uses the wall behind him as a support, pressing him against it, so he doesn’t strain his arms and Hinata’s wiggling eventually stops but for a completely different reason.

Hinata is staring at him, eyes wide and mouth parted like he wants to speak. He stares at Kageyama’s hands holding him up and trails down to Kageyama’s shirtless form. 

Hinata’s face goes bright red and he averts his eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Kageyama’s heart beat stutters and he registers Hinata’s heated bare skin beneath his fingers, see’s the red flush that has reached down Hinata’s chest, see’s the way he still squirms beneathe his touch, and shakes his head disbelievingly, “Unbelievable.” 

Hinata shrugs, lifting his hips so he can wrap his legs around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama’s hands slide down to get a more comfortable grip and he continues to shake his head disbelievingly, even through the blush. 

Hinata’s arms wind around Kageyama’s neck and he places their foreheads together with a teasing grin. “It doesn’t work when you do it.” 

“I know that.” Kageyama mutters, cheeks burning. “It never has. It’s always had the opposite effect. I don’t know why you freeze up when the others do it.”

“I have to focus on not thinking dirty thoughts.” Hinata admits because with the amount of times that Kageyama lifts him up when they’re alone, his pavlovian response to being lifted isn’t exactly innocent. 

Kageyama drops him and walks out of the club room, feeling like he has to apologize to his senpais.

**Author's Note:**

> basically the "cute" face hinata was making was the face he makes when hes trying not to pop a boner bc im a sinner and kagehina trash
> 
> hmu if u want to yell at me for any and all reasons: yamayama--kun.tumblr.com


End file.
